


fire and ice.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i think we're like fire and water<br/>i think we're like the wind and sea<br/>you're burning up, i'm cooling down</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire and ice.

**Author's Note:**

> just something that came to me after finding these lyrics. i hope you like it and if you do, let me know!

  
They say I'm too young to love you  
I don't know what I need  
They think I don't understand  
The freedomland of the seventies  
I think I'm too cool to know ya  
You say I'm like the ice I freeze  
I'm churning out novels like  
Beat poetry on amphetamines  
...  
They say I'm too young to love you  
You say I'm too dumb to see  
They judge me like a picture book  
By the colors like they forgot to read  
I think we're like fire and water  
I think we're like the wind and sea  
You're burning up, I'm cooling down  
You're up, I'm down  
You're blind, I see  
lana del rey – brooklyn baby  


Fire and ice.

John was fire. It was more than just his powers; he really was fire. Burning himself into people's hearts and minds, in a good way and in a bad one too. Making everyone around him hot, whether it was under the collar or out of lust. He had more suitors, both men and women, since he first showed up at the mansion than anyone else. But he'd never shown any interest. He'd rather sit in his room and play with his lighter.

Bobby was ice, He was cool and confident, calming and chilled. He'd normally be the one there after John's burnt another bridge or made another girl wild for him, talking them down, making them realize that John's had a really hard life and he's just not used to being around people, making them realize that John's flirtations were just that, flirtations, and he meant nothing by them.

Fire and ice. It was like they were meant to be together. 

If Bobby was honest with himself, he'd admit he's been in love since the first time he saw flames. John had just arrived at the school, just been brought in as his roommate. He kicked his backpack under the bed, laid down on it, and flicked the lighter in his hand. 

And then there were flames.

Every time he saw the flames, the attraction grew. And they were there every night, swirling around the room, John absolutely unable to sleep until he'd had his fair share of power exercise, something he knew he was not supposed to do in the dorms. Bobby saw no need to ice the room down, happy to let John do whatever he wants, until eventually, when his eyes were drooping and he couldn't sleep because it was just too damn hot in there, he'd stick out a hand and ice down the flames.

John would just look at him and then nod, and they both drifted off to sleep.

And then one night, John climbed into Bobby's bed. Bobby wasn't an idiot; he knew damn well what it was John wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to him. John was hot where Bobby was cold, and the contrast made the sex even better than Bobby thought it would have been if they were the same body temperature. It didn't matter that Bobby was dating Rogue, or that John had a thing for Kitty that he'd never publicly admit to. This was about them, just the two of them, about fire and ice and trying to see if one could extinguish the other.

It never happened.

In the back of Bobby's mind after every night they spent together was the fact that he knew John was going to leave someday. John had told him that as soon as he'd arrived in his dorm room. In fact, it was the first words John had ever said to him. “I'm getting out of here the first chance I get. Schools aren't for me, but this is better than the streets for now.”

He hadn't been too worried about it, because he knew the Professor would be able to find John quickly if he left, send out a couple of the teachers, and then bring him back. And that was what kept him calm as he realized his feelings for John grew with every kiss. And he could tell John felt the same way. It was in his eyes, even if it never left his lips.

Then came the invasion of the mansion. Going to Bobby's house. Seeing Bobby's seemingly perfect family. And he could feel John puling away. It didn't matter that Logan and Rogue were there with them, that they couldn't have acted on any of their feelings even if they'd wanted to. He knew John well enough at that point to know John was pulling away.

Once Magneto was around, and he saw John talking to him, he started to get worried. When Magneto only referred to John as Pyro, he got even more worried. And when John left the plane at Alkali Lake, he knew that was it. John was never coming back.

He returned to a dorm room that was half decorated with drawings of flames, ones that John had done in the art class that he had insisted upon taking as a contrast to Bobby's creative writing, and Bobby stared at them with sadness. John's clothes were still folded in their drawers, his bed was still as unmade as it had been when he left it in the middle of that night, and Bobby was overwhelmed by the sense of loss he felt. 

He still loved flames.

He wondered if John still loved ice.


End file.
